Homecoming, part 1
by Lufia1
Summary: Sequel to "Rewired." Schwarz picks Catherine up from college. Rated for language, and Farfisms.
1. Default Chapter

Homecoming: part 1, by Lufia  
  
Author's notes: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, I'm just borrowing certain assassins for a   
while. Catherine Crawford is of my own creation. Just a quick PS also: I'm really stuck   
on part two, so it might be a while. Perhaps if certain friends could help me figure out   
where to go with this?  
  
  
Bradley Crawford thanked the stout man behind the Alamo counter as he dropped the key   
to a black StarQuest into Brad's open palm. He clenched his fist around the key and   
turned, bending slightly to pick up his Samsonite briefcase, then strode out to the parking   
lot.  
  
"What'd you get?" Nagi asked, hefting his backpack from the ground.  
  
"Something red and sporty, I hope," Schuldich smirked.  
  
Brad shook his head. "We have to fit my sister's dorm room in here, as well as our own   
luggage, and five people."  
  
"Meaning you got a van," Farfarello said. "I call the front seat."  
  
Schuldich twisted up his face. "A van? Bradley, come on."  
  
"We're going for efficiency, not image, Schu. There's going to be quite a bit of stuff in   
this van, and we all want places to sit, don't we?"  
  
"How much stuff could she possibly have?"  
  
"Schu, she's a college girl." Brad glared at the red-head as he opened his mouth. "Think   
Nagi's old room times three." He smirked as Schuldich promptly shut his mouth.  
  
"If Farfie's sitting up front, he'll need the directions," Nagi said, pulling a folded piece of   
computer paper from the pocket of his school uniform.   
  
Brad only nodded. "Let's get moving, everyone. It's getting late, and we want to get on   
campus before the guard-post is manned. Explaining our little group would not be fun."  
  
  
Catherine ran a hand over her sheets, smoothing the wrinkles from her bed with rapid   
movements. She glanced over at her alarm clock and made a noise of exasperation. "I'm   
never gonna get this done in time!"  
  
Marilyn looked up from her British Political Systems textbook. "What are you spazzing   
about?"  
  
Catherine paused her frenetic cleaning, clasping her hands together. "Oh, yeah, I forgot   
to tell you."  
  
Marilyn raised an eyebrow. "Forgot to tell me…."  
  
"Um, well," Catherine twisted her hands around, interlacing her fingers the opposite way.   
"My brother and his friends are coming down for a visit."  
  
The textbook slammed shut. "Now? In the middle of exam week?" Marilyn paused for   
a moment. "You have a brother?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "Bradley. He's nine years older than me. He's been…working   
overseas for the past few years, and he's sorta coming home now. He's bringing a few   
friends with him." She pulled a printed image down from her bulletin board and passed it   
to her roommate. "Bradley's the one on the end, with the glasses."  
  
"Who're these other people?" Marilyn asked, tucking a strand of carrot-colored hair   
behind her ear. "His hair's more orange than mine!"  
  
"Bradley says it's a dye," Catherine giggled. "That's Schuldich, his best friend. The   
younger boy is Nagi, and the really pale guy is Farfarello. They're his friends that are   
visiting too."  
  
"When do they get here?" Marilyn asked. She passed the picture back to Catherine, who   
tacked it back up beside her Two-Mix poster.   
  
"Around five-thirty or so." Catherine glanced at the clock. "So, like, twenty minutes or   
so. We don't have to be in here, though, if it'll bother you studying. I just wanted to   
show them the room really quick, and then go to dinner and hang out somewhere."  
  
Marilyn smiled, pushing herself up off her bed and reaching for her backpack. "It's okay.   
I have some research for a paper to do at the library anyway." She rolled her eyes. "I   
can't STAND my history professor! Really, a twenty-page research paper assigned two   
days before the end of the semester? I think she's on crack."  
  
"I'm sorry. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks," Marilyn drawled sarcastically. "I'll see you later tonight. I should be done   
hopefully around ten or so. Do you think your brother will still be here?"  
  
"Do you want him to be?" Catherine asked, hoisting a stack of textbooks and lugging   
them toward the bookshelf.  
  
"I wouldn't mind saying hi, but I do want some study time in here later."  
  
"They'll have to get checked in before midnight, so ten sounds fine for me to kick them   
out. Besides, I need some study time as well. I've got that Greek final tomorrow   
afternoon." She rolled her eyes, shoving book after book onto the shelf.  
  
"You have my sympathy. See you later!" Marilyn shut the door carefully behind her.  
  
"Greek-smeek," Catherine mumbled, reaching up a shelf to hit "play" on the CD player.   
She sighed as the first track to her CD File began to play. "I can't wait to get out of that   
fucking class. Never again." She shook her head, turning to face the mess of her room.   
  
There wasn't much mess left, she decided, just the random school notes and study   
packets cluttering up the floor. She bent down, scooping them all up into a huge pile and   
turned to shove them into her desk drawer. "I'll sort you later," she said, slamming the   
drawer shut. She plopped down in her desk chair, shutting her eyes. "I can't wait to go   
home." Opening her eyes, she surveyed the room again. "I just don't want to pack."  
  
The shrill ring of her telephone snapped Catherine out of her whining. She lunged across   
the room, snatching up the receiver as she plunked herself down on the floor. "Hello?   
Bradley! Yeah, no problem. I'll meet you outside the visitors' center. Bye-su-bye,   
Bradley!" She slammed the receiver back down and snatched her keys from the table.   
Turning, she surveyed her room one more time. "It'll have to do," she said.  
  
  
Brad pulled up in front of the large brick building and parked the car. He leant over the   
steering wheel, resting his chin on his arms.  
  
"Bradley?" Schuldich asked from the passenger-seat behind him. He placed a hand on   
the American's shoulder.   
  
Brad smiled faintly. "I'm nervous," he said quietly. "I haven't seen her for close to   
eleven years, Schu."  
  
Nagi leant forward as well. "She can't wait to see you, though, right? I mean, that is   
why we're here. So, what's the problem?"  
  
"I just hope she doesn't think I abandoned her. What will she say when I tell her what   
we've been doing? She's not going to be happy with the choices I've made."  
  
"You're worrying about this now?" Farfarello asked. "It's a little late for that."  
  
"If she's as wonderful as you've said, she'll accept it," Schuldich said. "You can't erase   
what you've done."  
  
"Nor would I want to." Brad turned his head, locking eyes with Schuldich. "I'm not   
ashamed of my choices."  
  
Schuldich smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Brad smiled faintly in return. He sat up, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Shall we go then,   
gentlemen?"  
  
Farfarello snorted. "You make us sound respectable, Crawford."  
  
"Aren't we?" Schuldich smirked.  
  
  
The parking lot to the visitors' center was almost completely empty, Catherine noticed as   
she jogged up the pathway from the quad. Only a few cars were left in the lot. She   
recognized the Mazda belonging to her Biology professor, and the Saab that the Dean of   
Admissions drove on Fridays. A large black van was also parked in the lot, which she   
didn't recognize. She held her breath, crossing her fingers. A smile spread across her   
face as the doors on the van opened, and a group of men got out. The driver was tall,   
with dark hair. The sinking sun caused a glare to flash off his glasses. She grinned,   
breaking into a run.  
  
"Bradley!"  
  
The man with the glasses turned, his hazel eyes widening at the approaching girl. She   
grinned, slamming headlong into him and wrapping his arms around his midsection   
tightly. "Bradley! I'm so glad you got here okay!"   
  
Brad put his arms around Catherine, smiling as well. "As am I, Cat. It's been far, far too   
long." He disentangled himself from her, holding her back at arms-length. "Let me see,"   
he said.  
  
Catherine grinned, standing easy, clasping her hands in front of her. She wore a simple   
pair of blue jeans and a purple, v-necked t-shirt. "I'm not as dressed up as you, but I'll   
pass for civilized," she quipped. "What's with the suit? I thought you said you were   
done with work."  
  
"I am." Brad gestured to the three men who had come to stand by the hood of the van.   
"We are. Old habits die hard, though, I suppose."  
  
Catherine turned to the group of strangers. "These are your friends you told me about,   
Bradley?"  
  
Brad nodded. "This is Nagi, Farfarello, and Schuldich."  
  
"I'm Catherine," she said, thrusting out her hand. Schuldich took it readily, pumping it in   
a hearty handshake.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. You can call me Schu, I suppose. He does." Schuldich chucked   
a thumb in Brad's direction, smirking.  
  
"He doesn't seem the type for nicknames, does he?" Catherine said, smirking in return.   
Schuldich's smirk slid into a grin as he released her hand.  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
Nagi stepped forward, bowing his head slightly. "Watakushi wa Naoe Nagi desu."  
  
Catherine blinked. She glanced over at her brother. "Does he speak English?"  
  
Brad nodded. "He's being cute, so he thinks." He folded his arms across his chest. "It's   
not working."  
  
"Hey," Nagi said, glaring at Brad. "That's not nice." He turned to Catherine, smiling.   
"I'm Nagi. So, you like Japanese music?"  
  
She nodded. "You should see my room. I'll take you all up there in a sec." When the   
boy nodded she turned to Farfarello. "Hey," she said, again extending her hand.  
  
Farfarello blinked at the hand with his one good eye, then snatched it up in one of his   
own pale hands, gripping it tightly. "Can I cut you?" he asked.  
  
"Farfarello," Brad snapped. "What did we discuss earlier?"  
  
Catherine blinked. "Cut me?" she repeated. "Like, with a knife? Why would you want   
to?"  
  
"The contrast of red on peach looks pretty," Farfarello replied simply. He looked down   
at their hands again. "Although red on eggshell is more striking. Do you want to see?"  
  
Catherine smiled uneasily. "Maybe later, Farfarello." She pulled her hand away slowly,   
tucking both hands into her pockets. "Anyway…you all want to see my room before we   
go eat?"  
  
Brad nodded quickly. "Lead the way, Cat." He glanced over at Farfarello sharply.  
  
Farfarello dipped his chin slightly in acknowledgement. "You can give me a nickname   
too," he said to Catherine.   
  
She nodded, sidling closer to her brother. "I'll call you Farf, okay?" She seized her   
brother's arm tightly. "What's with him?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Later," Brad replied quietly. "Later, I promise, I'll tell you everything."  
  
Catherine nodded, pulling away from her brother and heading back up the walkway.   
"This way, come on! My dorm is up in the Quad."  
  
"Will it be okay to just leave the van there?" Nagi asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem, for a while, at least. You might want to move it later."  
  
"So when are you done with exams?" Schuldich asked, falling into step beside Catherine.   
He draped an arm casually around her shoulders.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. But, I haven't started packing yet, so I don't think we'll be ready   
to leave until at least the day after tomorrow."  
  
"And just how much stuff do you have?"  
  
"Schuldich…." Brad warned.  
  
Schuldich smirked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Not too much," Catherine replied. "Clothes, books, computer, stuff. It shouldn't take   
more than a day to pack it all up." She glanced at Schuldich. "Why, are you that anxious   
to meet our folks?"  
  
Schuldich pulled away, coughing slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine   
noticed him slip his hand into Brad's discreetly. "Not overly anxious," Schuldich said.   
"I just was curious."  
  
"He was worried about space in the van," Nagi offered. "Brad said you had more stuff   
than I did."  
  
Catherine grinned. "He may be right. I always was a packrat."  
  
Catherine led the group up through the Quad, taking a path between two of the dorm   
buildings. "This is the U, where our dorms and offices are located," she said, gesturing   
broadly with one arm. "Over there's the Admissions and Residence Life building.   
Across the way's the Chapel, and just over there is my dorm."  
  
Brad glanced behind them, pausing. "Farfarello…."  
  
Catherine turned, raising an eyebrow. Farfarello had stopped walking, and was staring   
intently at the steps leading up to the chapel. She watched his golden eye drink the   
building in, starting from the marble steps, sliding up the wannabe-Ionic columns at the   
front, and up the white concrete spire. His eye was wide, and he didn't blink.  
  
"Farfarello," Brad said again.  
  
"Can I go in?" Farfarello asked slowly, his gaze returning to the door. His hand slid into   
his pocket.  
  
"No, Farf," Schuldich said quietly. "Not here."  
  
"I won't take long."  
  
"Please don't start," Nagi said. "You promised you wouldn't do this."  
  
"I didn't know they'd have a chapel."  
  
Brad stepped toward the younger man, laying a firm hand on his shoulder. Farfarello   
blinked, turning to look at him. "No," Brad said. "Let's keep walking."  
  
Farfarello closed his eye, nodding. Brad removed his hand and continued walking   
toward the dorms, Farfarello falling into step behind him.  
  
Catherine turned to Schuldich and Nagi. "What the hell was that about?" she asked   
quietly.  
  
Schuldich shook his head. "Not now. Just act like nothing happened, okay? It's easier   
for him that way." He smiled apologetically and turned to follow Brad.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "It's not something we talk about in public, or really at all. I'm sure   
Brad'll fill you in, since you're putting up with us for a while."  
  
Catherine sighed, clenching the air. "Someone better fill me in soon," she grumbled,   
stalking ahead to catch up with her brother. She filed past him, turning toward a three-  
story brick building. "Over this way," she said. She bounded up the three steps to the   
ugly green doors and stabbed her key into the lock. "This is Beale Hall, my dorm."  
  
"Cozy," Schuldich remarked. "Where's your room?"  
  
"Third floor. Oh, and there's no elevator in this dorm."  
  
Brad blinked. "We have to carry your things down two flights of stairs?"  
  
"Just think of poor Dad. He carried it UP two flights of stairs." Catherine turned right in   
the hallway, making for the stairs. "We can't be too loud right now. Since it's exam   
week, we have 24-hour quiet hours."  
  
"So we can't race you to your room screaming?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Sorry," Catherine grinned. "Maybe if you help me move in next year we'll do that."  
  
"Are you in this building again, Catherine?" Brad asked, following his sister up the stairs.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "It's in Fromme Hall, across the Quad. They have an   
elevator, luckily, because I'm on the top floor again. And, they have air conditioning."  
  
"Is your roommate going to be bothered by us?" Schuldich asked.  
  
"She's at the library doing research. She said she'd be back around ten." Catherine   
stopped outside a wooden door, withdrawing her key again. "Welcome to my hellhole,"   
she said, unlocking the door and shoving it open.  
  
"Gee, which side is yours?" Brad asked, shaking his head at the sight of floor-to-ceiling   
Japanese pop, rock, and anime posters on the right side of the room.   
  
"Where did you find that?" Nagi asked, beelining for a full-sized poster of Gackt. "I   
didn't know they made this!"  
  
"I found it at a garage sale back home, if you can believe it. Some dude was getting rid   
of a bunch of his son's posters and stuff, and this was in the pile. Ten cents."  
  
Nagi turned to gape at her. "No! Baka!"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I know."  
  
Farfarello sat down on the bed, bouncing once. "Your mattress is dying," he remarked,   
lying down on his stomach.  
  
"The school's cheap," Catherine said, shrugging. She turned at the sound of a door   
opening. "Schuldich?"  
  
Schuldich was poking his head into her closet. "What the hell did you do, bring your   
entire room from home?" he asked. "How are we going to fit all this shit in one car?"  
  
"We fit it fine in Mom's Caravan at the beginning of the year."  
  
"Yes," Brad said. "But, that was probably before you bought over half of this."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Catherine shrugged. "You'd be amazed what I can cram into boxes."  
  
Farfarello nodded sagely. "You can fit an average-sized human male in that storage   
trunk," he rolled over and pointed to the blue trunk sitting beside Marilyn's dresser, "if   
you fold him a certain way."  
  
Catherine glanced at her brother. "Uh, yeah. Bradley, do you have something you want   
to tell me?"  
  
Brad shook his head. "Not now, Cat. You don't want to hear this before dinner, you'll   
lose whatever appetite you have."  
  
"You shouldn't tell her about me after dinner either," Farfarello remarked, folding his   
arms behind his head and closing his eye.   
  
Catherine glared at her brother, folding her arms across her chest. "Talk, Bradley."  
  
"After dinner," Brad insisted, taking his sister by the shoulders and steering her toward   
the door. "Let's go, everyone. It's getting on six, and we don't want to miss whatever   
food they have, right?"  
  
"It's got to be better than airplane food," Nagi conceded, extending an arm to Farfarello   
to help him up. "Let's go, Farf."  
  
The albino let himself be hauled to his feet. "Is it better than institution food?" he asked.  
  
"I would assume so," Schuldich said flatly. He pulled the door open, making a sweeping   
gesture with his hands.  
  
Catherine allowed her brother to lead her out and down the stairs. Just what exactly had   
she gotten herself into, she wondered. Who in the hell were these crazy people? Okay,   
so Nagi and Schuldich seemed normal, but what was with that guy Farfarello? Was he   
on crack? Was he certifiable?  
  
"Yes," Schuldich said. "He is."  
  
Catherine froze, causing Brad to bump into her from behind. Very slowly, she turned her   
head, catching Schuldich's gaze from the corner of her eye. She held it steadily, her own   
eyes wide.  
  
Brad looked between his sister and Schuldich, his own eyes narrowing. "Not now," he   
said sternly. "We are not getting into anything now. We are going to go down to her   
cafeteria, and have a nice, pleasant, sane dinner. Is that understood?" He looked at each   
of them in turn, glaring until each person nodded. Satisfied, he turned back to his sister.   
"Which way to the cafeteria, Cat?"  
  
Catherine blinked, refocusing her attention. "Um, that way. It's in the next dorm over."   
She turned, striding quickly down the hall, dragging Brad along with her. She did not   
slow her pace when she reached the door leading outside; she shoved her body into it,   
slamming it open, and stalking outside and thundering down the steps to the ground level   
of the next dorm.  
  
"Through here," she said, pulling her brother through a set of double doors and into a   
lobby area. She stopped short just inside the door, swallowing hard. She forced a smile   
on her face as the two professors turned to her, smiling. "Hello Dr. Martin, Dr. Johnson."  
  
  
  
Brad walked quickly to keep pace with his sister. He knew Cat was upset about being   
left out of the loop for the moment, but she would surely understand once they sat down   
and explained everything. It was not something he was looking forward too.   
  
"Hello Dr. Martin, Dr. Johnson."  
  
Brad came up behind his sister, making a slicing motion behind his back. Schu would   
realize what he wanted. He looked over the two figures facing his sister carefully,   
keeping his expression neutral. The one Cat had addressed as Dr. Martin nodded in   
acknowledgement, smiling in a polite fashion. Dr. Johnson was more open in his   
greeting. He smiled easily, which, oddly enough seemed to make Cat tense more. This   
had to be Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass.  
  
"How is your studying coming along?" Dr. Johnson asked, causing Brad to groan   
inwardly. Did the man not have any tact?   
  
"Going well," Catherine replied. Brad winced as he felt her grip on his arm tighten, and   
let himself be drawn forward into the group. "This is my brother, Bradley. I don't   
believe you've met him."   
  
Well, of course not, Brad thought. He dimly heard Schu's snicker at the back of his mind,   
but ignored it as Catherine smiled up at him. Again, her fingers dug into his arm.   
"Bradley, this is Dr. Martin, my advisor, and the department chair, and Dr. Johnson, my   
Greek teacher."  
  
::She's thinking death threats, Brad::  
  
Brad nodded, acknowledging both the greeting and Schu's warning. "It's a pleasure to   
meet you." Using the finesse he'd been forced to perfect while working with that bastard   
Taketori, he smiled easily at them. "Catherine has told me quite a bit about you."  
  
Dr. Martin shook his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bradley. You're here to   
bring her home, I take it?"  
  
Well, at least this one was friendly. He nodded in reply. "My friends and I were in the   
area on business, and we thought we'd give her a hand." He shifted his body slightly,   
allowing Schuldich, Farfarello, and Nagi to be seen and acknowledged. ::BEHAVE::  
  
Dr. Johnson smiled broadly. "Do any of you know Greek or Latin?"  
  
::This guy deserves what she's thinking:: Schuldich thought at Brad. Aloud, he said,   
"Our line of work requires fluency in modern languages."  
  
::Don't do it, Schu:: "Schu…." Brad warned the German aloud for effect. "Forgive my   
associate. I think he had a bad experience with Latin in his secondary education."  
  
"It's not for everyone," Dr. Martin said. "You said you work with modern languages?"  
  
"We're fluent in English and Japanese, and know enough German to get by," Nagi said,   
also stepping forward, keeping close to Catherine.  
  
Brad shook his head. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced my associates. This is   
Schuldich, Nagi, and Farfarello."  
  
Farfarello stepped forward, opening his mouth. ::Don't, Farfarello:: Brad warned.   
Farfarello paused, shutting his mouth again. Brad could feel Catherine's hold on his arm   
tighten as the Irishman came up to stand beside them.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to dinner before all of the good stuff's gone. I'll see you both next   
semester. Have a good summer!" Catherine said quickly. Brad barely had time to nod   
politely at the two professors before she yanked him toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Remember, Greek!" Dr. Johnson called after the group.  
  
Once they were in the cafeteria proper, double doors between the group and the   
professors, Catherine glared at them. "What in the hell were you all doing?" she hissed.   
"Are you trying to start something? Those are my professors! I have to deal with them   
on a regular basis, you don't."  
  
Brad looked down at his sister apologetically. "I'm sorry, Cat."  
  
Catherine smiled at her brother. "You weren't the problem, Bradley. These jokers here,"   
she gestured at the three men, "about killed me from embarrassment."  
  
Brad glanced over to the cafeteria staff, who were looking at the group with raised brows   
and scowls. "Discussion is tabled until later. This is not the place for a scene." He   
turned back to his group. "Nagi, stop staring at people. We're going to go into dinner   
and eat, understood?"   
  
  
Dinner had fortunately passed in a semi-normal manner. Catherine had steered the group   
into the auxiliary dining room, away from the crowds of people, and to a table in the back   
corner. She left empty tables between her group and some of the tables her friends sat at,   
hoping they would all understand the message and keep away for the meal. Conversation   
had consisted largely of Brad asking her about college and about their parents. Whenever   
Catherine had asked about the line of work Brad and his friends were in, the men would   
glance at each other, and Brad would say that he'd tell her later. It grated on her nerves,   
made her want to smack him, but she understood. Whatever it was, it wasn't something   
they wanted the general public to have knowledge of.   
  
The only real incident at dinner had been Farfarello's fascination with the dinner knives.   
As he cut into his steak strips, he commented that they were rather blunt, and therefore   
useless as knives. He then proceeded to stab the steak, trying to bring it to his mouth   
using only the knife, and failed miserably, which he said was proof they were inferior to   
his own. He had then raised the decidedly useless knife to his lips and licked it, running   
the razor edge across his tongue as further proof, since it didn't make him bleed. He was   
about to demonstrate on the underside of his wrist when Schuldich gripped his hand   
firmly and glared. Farfarello had blinked, then put the knife down slowly, glaring at Brad   
and Schuldich.  
  
Catherine let the men walk in front of her on the way back to the dorm; that way, she   
could keep an eye on them. Brad and Schuldich walked close together, ahead of   
Farfarello, who was flipping one of the dinner knives back and forth in his right hand.   
Nagi walked behind Farfarello, just ahead of her. He kept glancing back, then forward,   
as if he wanted to say something. She smiled at him, noting the light in his eyes as he   
smiled back. He glanced ahead again, then slowed his pace, his step falling even with   
hers.  
  
::Can you hear me?::  
  
Catherine blinked hard. She turned her head, staring with wide eyes at the boy walking   
beside her. He smiled, flicking his gaze up ahead at the others. ::You can hear me, can't   
you? Nod if you can, or think back at me::  
  
Catherine nodded dumbly, not having any clue how in the hell to think at a person. She   
glanced ahead as well, noting that her brother and Schuldich had slowed their pace.   
Schuldich was glancing over his shoulder at her, and tugging on Brad's sleeve.  
  
Nagi stiffened suddenly, stopping mid-pace. He dropped his head, closing his eyes.   
Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at her brother, focusing   
completely on him. ::Back off, Bradley.::  
  
Brad's eyes widened in shock, but that was the only outward sign that he'd heard her. He   
glanced over at Schuldich, who whistled. ::You're a fast learner, girl::  
  
Catherine scowled at Schuldich's mental comment. "Shall we continue this conversation   
upstairs?" she asked. She snatched up Nagi's hand in her own and dragged him past the   
group and up to the entrance to the dorm. She was fumbling for her key, when she heard   
her brother's voice in her mind. ::Let Nagi get the door::  
  
Catherine turned to Brad, staring at him like he'd said Farfarello was going to suddenly   
dance the Nutcracker. Schuldich snickered. Brad only sighed. ::watch::  
  
Glaring, Catherine turned back to Nagi, who was suddenly grinning. "Watch this," he   
said quietly, splaying his fingers before the lock. His eyes narrowed, and he stared   
intently at the door. Catherine raised an eyebrow at the behavior, but felt her jaw slowly   
drop as a creak could be heard from the door, and it swung inward slowly.   
  
Nagi blinked hard, pushing against the door with his body as it began to fall closed again.   
"See?" he said. ::This is what I do as part of Schwarz::  
  
"Bradley…."  
  
Brad looked at his sister innocently. "Yes, Catherine?"  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
  
Bradley Crawford sank onto the stiff hotel bed, pressing his fingers to his temples. He   
closed his eyes, letting himself tip backward and sprawl across the disgustingly cheery   
floral comforter.  
  
"Tired, Bradley?" Schuldich asked, looking up from the phone book. "Did you know   
that everything around here closes at ten? What kind of lame-ass place is this?"  
  
"She did say it was hicksville, remember?" Brad sighed. "I can't believe she took it that   
well."  
  
Schuldich tossed the phone book back onto the nighttable/desk and sat down on the bed   
beside Brad. "Did you want her to be more upset?"  
  
Brad let out a long, heavy sigh, stretching his arms up and folding them under his head.   
"I don't know." He laughed hollowly. "I certainly didn't expect her to go on about how   
cool she thought it all was."  
  
Schuldich nodded absently. He reached down, drawing the glasses from Brad's face.   
The American opened his eyes. "Schu?"  
  
Schuldich smiled. "You need to rest. It's been a long day."  
  
Brad smiled faintly in return, letting his eyes slide shut again. Schuldich shook his head,   
standing and pulling the covers out from under the half-asleep man and draping them   
over him. Brad shifted, turning on his side and sighing. "Sankyu…" he murmured   
sleepily.  
  
  
Catherine looked up from her evil, dreaded, demon-spawned Greek book as Marilyn   
slipped into the room, her arms laden with papers. "You were productive, I see."  
  
Marilyn rolled her eyes. "I can't wait until this paper's done. Hey, did your brother   
leave already?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "He insisted I study my Greek. He wants me to take the exam during   
the early period, so we can pack and leave tomorrow evening. He's anxious to get   
home."  
  
Marilyn dropped her papers unceremoniously onto her bed, then began to sort through   
them. "I don't blame him. I can't wait to go home. Were his friends nice?"  
  
Catherine smirked. "They were interesting." Marilyn seemed to accept that as the end of   
the conversation, and turned back to her mass of papers. Catherine flipped the page in   
her Greek book, trying to force her mind to concentrate on the verb tenses she had to   
memorize. It was no good. She sighed, letting her thoughts go where they wanted.  
  
Bradley's story of the past nine years had been interesting, to say the least. And, oddly   
enough, it made sense. She'd accepted it easily when he told her, which she knew was   
not the reaction he had been expecting. He had probably expected her to get angry, to   
yell, and to throw them all out on their asses. Bradley was always the pessimist. Didn't   
his far-sight let him know that she'd be okay with it? Maybe he hadn't wanted to know   
the answer ahead of time.  
  
The only thing that had unnerved her about Schwarz, as Bradley had dubbed his little   
group, was Farfarello, and his complete lack of pain sensation. He'd been all too happy   
to demonstrate, by jabbing her scissors into his leg, repeatedly. She was rather proud of   
herself for not throwing up or gagging at the sight. Fortunately, Brad and Schuldich had   
pried the scissors away before he decided to gouge out his other eye.   
  
Sighing heavily, Catherine closed her Greek book. Studying was simply not a viable   
option at the moment. "What time are you thinking of getting to sleep?" she asked   
Marilyn.  
  
Marilyn looked up from her now-organized papers and glanced at the clock. "Maybe   
another half-hour?"  
  
"Sounds good. Do you mind if I use the phone?"  
  
"No, go ahead."   
  
Catherine settled herself down on the floor and picked up the phone. She held her breath   
as she dialed, hoping it wasn't too late to call. She felt it only fair to give them a little   
more of a heads up. The phone on the other end clicked, and a bleary voice asked who it   
was. "Hey Mom…."  
  
  
  
The next morning it rained. Catherine thought it was ironic, seeing as it fit her mood   
perfectly. "I hate Greek," she muttered as she unlocked the door to the dorm and trudged   
toward the stairs. "Greek sucks, it sucks, it sucks. I feel like bashing Dr. Johnson's head   
in with the damn book."  
  
::Can I help you?::  
  
Catherine's head snapped up. ::Farfarello?:: They couldn't be here already. Her room   
was a disaster, and her roommate was working on a paper. She'd told Brad three. It was   
only eleven. She pushed the door to her room open, wincing at the sight.  
  
Farfarello was laying across her bed again, flipping a rather sharp-looking knife up into   
the air and catching it over and over again in his gloved hands. Nagi was hunched over   
in front of her computer, staring intently at the screen and typing something on the   
keyboard. Schuldich was hovering around Brad, who was talking rather calmly with   
Marilyn, who kept her eyes fixed on the glint from the knife-blade.  
  
"You said three was fine, Bradley," she said, stepping in and shutting the door. "It's   
11:14."  
  
"We decided to leave a little earlier," Brad said, turning and embracing her lightly.   
"That's not going to be a problem, is it?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "It shouldn't. I just finished my Greek final, so I'm all done."  
  
"So can I?" Farfarello asked.  
  
"No, not today," Catherine replied, affecting a bored tone. Her brother had the right idea   
about dealing with Fafarello. Be direct, and don't freak out, and the boy listens to you.  
  
Farfarello grunted in reply, and continued to toss the knife.  
  
"Do you have enough boxes?" Schuldich asked. "We can get you some from the store, if   
you need some."  
  
Catherine smirked at the flame-haired man. "You're so quick to pack me up, aren't you."  
  
"It's going to take all damn day to pack your room!"  
  
"Oh ye of little faith," Catherine teased, flinging open her closet door and proceeding to   
drag suitcases and boxes down from the top shelf.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go over to the library, actually," Marilyn said. "I don't want to be in   
your way while you're packing. If you're not here when I get back, have a great   
summer!"  
  
Catherine grinned. "You too." She flung her suitcase atop Farfarello, who only sighed,   
and hugged her roommate tightly. "Sorry about them. They're certifiable."  
  
"You're the one who's going to live with them. I feel sorry for you," Marilyn replied.   
She waved good bye to the group and slipped through the door.  
  
"Can I—"  
  
"No," Catherine said quickly. "You cannot stab anything, maim anything, cause harm to   
anything, Farfarello. I need to pack it all up."  
  
"I was only going to ask if I could have a can of Dr. Pepper."  
  
Catherine fought very hard not to strangle Schuldich as he burst out laughing.  



	2. Homecoming, chapter 2

Homecoming, part 2   
By Lufia   
  
Author's notes: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, I'm just borrowing certain assassins for a   
while. Catherine Crawford, and Brad and Cat's parents, are of my own creation.   
  
  
Brad stifled a yawn as he tried to refocus his attention to the road. Didn't this damned state have anything besides trees? He frowned as he squinted at the green and white sign post. Another forty-five miles until their exit. It was far too late in the evening to be driving with this bunch.   
  
Nagi was squished in the middle seat against the driver's side window. His head lolled against the window, eyes shut. Lucky brat actually got to sleep. Beside him, Farfarello was as wide awake as ever, calmly twirling one of his knives in between his fingers. He caught Brad's gaze in the rearview mirror and grinned. He, at least, didn't seem to mind being squashed. Beside him nearest the door, Schuldich grumbled under his breath, still annoyed at having to give up the front seat at the last rest stop.   
  
::Not too much longer, Schu::   
  
Schuldich caught Brad's eye and pouted. ::She's smaller, why can't she sit back here?::   
  
Brad shook his head. ::What would Mother and Father say if I brought her home in less than perfect condition?::   
  
Schuldich made some rather nasty comments, which Brad decided it would be best to ignore. He again returned his gaze to the road.   
  
"I could drive, if you want," Catherine said. She sat in the passenger seat, head leaning against her own window, mirroring Nagi's position. "I drive Mom's Caravan all the time, so I can handle this thing. You look like you need a nap."   
  
"I'm fine, Cat, but thank you." Brad looked over at his sister. She had changed so much in the past eleven years. If she hadn't screamed and attacked him, recognizing who he had become, he doubted that he could have picked her out from the hundreds of girls at her school.   
  
She still wore glasses, at least. But then, everyone in his family did. He couldn't imagine any Crawford not wearing them. They weren't overly large, like his mother's, and they framed her amber eyes well. Her once blonde hair was now a very dark brown, with what she claimed were magenta highlights streaked throughout. He thought they gave it a more auburn tint personally, but there are things one doesn't argue with an artist about. She had grown taller as well, but she wasn't a tall girl. She was only a few inches shorter than Nagi, who always grumbled about his height.   
  
::Did you think she'd stay ten forever?:: Schuldich asked.   
  
Brad sighed. ::It's just so odd, Schu. I don't know.::   
  
::Have you seen anything about what's to come?::   
  
Brad frowned. He hadn't wanted to see anything that was coming. He didn't want to know what his parent's reaction to his homecoming would be. He was too afraid of it being negative. ::No, I haven't::   
  
"Are you okay, Bradley?" Catherine asked, startling him from his internal communication. He jerked the steering wheel, veering into the other lane and nearly side-swiping another car before he realized he'd done it.   
  
"Shit, Brad, what was that?" Schuldich shouted, causing Nagi to flinch and bang his head against the window.   
  
Brad eased the van back into the right lane, hitting the button for cruise control once he saw there was nothing ahead of them. "You startled me," he said, looking down at his sister.   
  
Catherine shrank into her seat. "Sorry. You seemed spaced out for a minute. I was afraid you were falling asleep."   
  
"He and I were talking," Schuldich said, glaring. He blinked, then his expression turned thoughtful. "Although, if he was that freaked out by verbal communication, maybe he is getting too sleepy to drive."   
  
Taking the hint, Brad signalled and slowly pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway. "I'm not that tired," he said. "I could drive for the half-hour it takes to get home."   
  
"It's another fifteen minutes or so once we hit the exit, Bradley," Cat said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "And you don't know the area. We'll get home much faster if I drive."   
  
Nodding, Brad unbuckled his own seatbelt and stepped outside, allowing her to slide into the driver's seat. By the time he had walked around the over-flowing van, she had just finished readjusting the seat and mirrors.   
  
"You are just too tall, Bradley," she remarked. "I had to pull the seat the whole way forward."   
  
"Maybe you're just too short," Schuldich smirked, leaning forward and pulling Brad's seatbelt over his shoulder and buckling it for him.   
  
"I'm not that tired," Brad muttered. But, he let Schu buckle him in without hindrance.   
  
"I know. I'm just being annoying."   
  
Catherine sighed, pulling back onto the highway. Brad was grateful that there weren't too many other cars on the road this late at night. Packing had been hell for all of them, and he knew she was at least as tired as he was.   
  
::But she's not as nervous about going home as you::   
  
::You have a point:: Brad relented, letting his eyes slide shut.   
  
::Why don't you just ask her what your folks said? It'd be easier than worrying::   
  
::For the same reason he won't let himself look into the future:: Farfarello's mind answered them. ::He's scared::   
  
Brad sighed. If Farfarello could pick up on it, then he wasn't doing as good a job as he thought of hiding his anxiety. "Cat, you talked to Mother yesterday, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
Catherine flicked her gaze over to him, then back to the road. She was being a much better driver than he had been. "She didn't say much. I called her this afternoon to let her know we'd be getting home a day earlier, and she sounded fine."   
  
Brad nodded, letting his head rest against the window. "I'm going to rest until we get home," he said. "Wake me when we hit the neighborhood."   
  
  
Catherine eased off the accelerator as she merged into traffic on Jupiter Blvd. There was quite a bit of it for eleven at night. More than she was used to seeing, at least. Then again, the new mall hadn't been completed when she was home at spring break, nor had the club across the street from it. Home. The word had such a nice ring to it. She couldn't wait to pull up into her own driveway and bound up the front steps and into her mother's arms. She only hoped Mom would open them just as widely for Brad.   
  
::Why wouldn't she?::   
  
Catherine flinched, still unused to the standard form of communication among her brother and his friends, among Schwarz. She caught Farfarello's yellow eye in the rearview mirror, and focused on thinking at him. ::Mom's weird.::   
  
Farfarello laughed out loud, causing the other members of Schwarz to groan. Nagi actually kicked him in the leg, which only made him laugh more. He stopped abruptly after a minute, and Catherine was sure that her brother or Schuldich had yelled at him mentally.   
  
::You're going to behave, right?:: Catherine thought at the Irishman. ::You're not going to do anything that would scare the average person? No knives, no blood, no hurting God-talk?::   
  
She heard Farfarello sigh in her mind. ::They say I shouldn't. It's not right to lie, though, to pretend that you're someone you aren't::   
  
Catherine nodded, considering his words. He was surprisingly sane to talk to. ::Point taken. However, we're not asking you to lie or pretend. We just want you to focus on a different aspect of your personality while in the presence of my parents. Things like that would disturb them::   
  
::Do they disturb you?::   
  
Catherine blinked, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. She redirected her attention on the road while she thought of an answer. ::Not as much as they should:: she replied finally, turning onto the road that would take them into the center of town.   
  
Farfarello seemed satisfied with the reply, because he sat back, closing his eye, an odd smile on his face. Catherine shook her head, wondering at the reaction. She glanced over at her brother, removing one hand from the steering wheel and nudging him in the arm. "Hey, Bradley. Wake up now."   
  
Brad blinked, sitting up and lifting a hand to his head. "We're nearly there?" he said groggily.   
  
Catherine nodded. "Almost home. Only another couple of minutes."   
  
A glance at the rearview mirror told her that Brad had woken Schuldich up with a mental command. The redhead yawned loudly, then reached across Farfarello to smack Nagi upside the head.   
  
"Wake up, Chibi. Time to meet the in-laws."   
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at her brother. "In-laws?"   
  
Brad only shrugged.   
  
  
As the black StarQuest passed the last house on the left, Brad noticed the door to said house open. Cat then braked in the dead end, backing the van up and pushing it up into the driveway backward. She parked it, grinning. "What did I tell you?" she said triumphantly. "I can drive pretty well."   
  
Brad nodded absently, his fingers already reaching down to unbuckle his belt. When he glanced out his window, he could see two figures standing close together on the front porch. He swallowed hard, blinking the beginnings of tears from his eyes.   
  
::Parents, I take it::   
  
He ignored Schu, instead pushing the door open and hoisting himself out onto the pavement. He straightend up, tugging at the hem of his cream-colored suit-jacket, and looked to the couple. "Mother, Father, I'm home," he said quietly.   
  
The woman took a step down on the porch, looking at him with wide brown eyes. Mother had aged well, Brad decided. The lines around her eyes and mouth were from smiling, not from grief. At least, he hoped that's what they were from. He vaguely wondered how many of those lines in her forehead were his doing. Her hair was graying all over, but she didn't seem to worry about it. There were no traces of dye highlighting any of it. She'd cut it short, much shorter than he remembered. "Mother?" he said quietly, his eyes widening slightly when she made no reply.   
  
Catherine bounded around the van, sprinting up toward their parents. "Mama!" she cried, flinging herself at her mother. Only then did her eyes seem to take on any life. She reached down, arms encircling her daughter tightly. "Welcome home, Catherine."   
  
"The drive wasn't too bad at night?" their father asked, looking at her as well.   
  
Catherine shook her head. "Bradley got a little tired near the end, so he let me drive. Did you see my wonderfully mad back-up and park skill? Even Schu was impressed!"   
  
Brad watched the exchange, his body tensing in reaction. At Cat's mention of his name, both of their parents stiffened slightly, and his father glared across the driveway at him. Brad saw the hurt in his eyes. Swallowing, he walked toward the group, hoping the look would soften as he approached.   
  
::You okay, Brad?::   
  
::Keep everyone back for a few minutes, Nagi, and let me have my own mind::   
  
::No problem::   
  
Brad smiled slightly, knowing he'd do as he was asked. His smile faded as the glare from his father only grew more intense. "Father?" he asked quietly, coming to stand before the taller man. Even in his older age, Father was still intimidating beyond belief.   
  
"Bradley." His father's voice was dispassionate. Brad looked to the ground.   
  
"We've got the guest room set up for you, Bradley," his mother said quietly. "When Cathy said you were bringing friends, we moved the furniture around and dug out the old sleeping bags."   
  
Brad looked up at his mother, smiling through his strained features. "Thank you, Mother." Tentatively, he reached out for her, hoping to get in a quick embrace before she recoiled. To his surprise, she let go of Catherine completely, engulfing him in a warm hug. "Mother," he said quietly, returning the embrace.   
  
::It's okay now, I think:: Brad told Nagi.   
  
"You're home," his mother said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his jacket. "You're home, my poor baby."   
  
"Mother," Brad said, pulling away slightly. He motioned with his hand toward where the rest of Schwarz now stood at the base of the steps. "These are my friends, and business partners. This is Nagi, Farfarello, and Schuldich."   
  
"What sort of business do you do now, Bradley," his father asked, his voice still void of emotion.   
  
With difficulty, Brad turned to his father. "I'll explain it all in the morning, if that's alright, Father. It's late, and we have to get Cat settled in, as well as get some rest. I know my friends are tired." He refrained from smirking as Schuldich stretched his mouth open wide in a mock yawn.   
  
"Of course, Bradley, of course," his mother said, pulling the front door open. "Catherine will show you all to the guest room. Your father and I will worry about the unpacking. Go upstairs and get some rest."   
  
Farfarello shook his head. "We're going to help," he said simply. "We helped her load it all."   
  
Schuldich nodded. "You'll never figure out how to get it out of that van without it all crashing to the ground without us to hold it up," he said, flicking his gaze to Nagi.   
  
"We insist," Nagi said, stifling a sigh. He held his palm open, and Catherine tossed him the keys to the van. Brad watched, smiling, as the three went back to the van to begin unloading. Schu had a point, he admitted. If it weren't for Nagi's power, they might not have been able to fit everything in the first place.   
  
"Where should we put things, Mother?" Brad asked, turning his attention back to his family.   
  
"In the hallway should be fine," she replied, watching his friends carefully. "They seem like a nice bunch, Bradley."   
  
Brad nodded. "They are, once you get to know them. Finest group I've ever worked with."   
  
"Interesting names," his father remarked.   
  
"We're an international team, Father."   
  
"Nagi's Japanese, Dad," Catherine said excitedly. "He's got a bigger J-pop CD collection than I do, and he brought them all with him!"   
  
Brad noticed his father's rolling of eyes and exaggerated sigh. "As long as he doesn't play them too loudly."   
  
"Oi, Bradley, give us a hand down here!" Schuldich called. "She's your sister!"   
  
Chuckling slightly, Brad trotted down the driveway to help.   
  
  
"Goodnight, Mother, sleep well." Brad shut the door to the tiny guest room and leant against it, his head dropping to rest against his chest.   
  
"That was painful," Schuldich remarked, walking over to Brad and putting a hand on his shoulder. ::Are you okay?::   
  
::I was expecting worse::   
  
::It still hurt, though::   
  
Brad couldn't deny that. His father all but ignored them. When he did speak, it was in a flat voice, a hard blue glare accompanying his words. His mother had practically doted, ushering them upstairs as soon as they had unloaded all of Catherine's luggage and tucking them into the guest room with four glasses of warm milk and shortbread cookies.   
  
Farfarello took one of the shortbread cookies and looked it over. ::Can I…::   
  
::No, Farfarello. Not now::   
  
Farfarello frowned, but set the cookie back down on the plate, placing the small pearing knife beside it. He sat down cross-legged on the floor, fingering the burber carpet lightly. ::We sleep on the floor?::   
  
Nagi looked up from his laptop, his blue eyes growing large. ::I have back problems, Crawford. You know that::   
  
Schuldich scowled at the boy, slipping his arm through Crawford's. ::Shouldn't WE get the bed? It's his house, after all::   
  
::Is this mattress dying too?:: Farfarello asked, pulling the pearing knife down from the table and tapping the blade against the box spring lightly.   
  
Brad held up his hand, shutting his eyes tightly. ::Enough, all of you!:: He glared at Farfarello. ::Put that back up, quickly. All of you, please try to look normal for just a moment::   
  
Schuldich opened his mouth to ask why, when a knock came on the door. He scowled at the sound, but pulled away from Bradley and went over to see what Nagi was doing on his laptop. Farfarello pocketed the knife and reached for a cookie, chomping on the dry buttermilk thing with gusto.   
  
Brad opened the door, revealing Mrs. Crawford, smiling widely. Her eyes looked tired to him. "Hello, Mother."   
  
"I just wanted to see if you boys would need anything before your father and I turn in for the night," she said, stepping past Brad and into the room. "I'm sorry it's so cramped in here, but we don't have any other spare rooms. It was just three of us when we moved up here, so we bought a smaller house."   
  
"It's fine, ma'am," Nagi said politely. "Very cozy."   
  
Mrs. Crawford smiled. "Aren't you a sweet boy for saying so! I'll have to introduce myself properly in the morning, and meet all of you properly as well." She turned to Brad. "Would you like me to make up some pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, Bradley dear?"   
  
Brad nodded, ignoring the snickering from the other side of the room. "That would be lovely, Mother." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently guiding her toward the door. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm sure the waiting up made you tired." He pecked her on the forehead, much to her delight.   
  
"You're so thoughtful, Bradley. Sleep well, everyone!"   
  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Crawford," Schuldich called out in a sing-song voice.   
  
"Oyasumi," Nagi said, raising his hand.   
  
"Farewell till dawn," Farfarello said quietly, swallowing the last cookie.   
  
"Goodnight, Mother." Brad shut the door, clicking the lock into place, then turned to the group. ::Please, why do you all do that?::   
  
::Do what?:: Schuldich asked innocently.   
  
Brad rolled his eyes, then glared at the German. ::Don't you even think of giving me that act.:: He looked over at Nagi. ::Take the bed tonight::   
  
Nagi grinned. He leapt to his feet, slamming the screen of his iMac down to shut the laptop off, and grabbed Crawford tightly around the middle. ::Thank you!::   
  
Crawford smiled slightly. ::Don't go overboard, Nagi::   
  
The boy nodded, letting go of Brad and heading back over to the bed. He quickly bundled himself up in the thick, fluffy down comforter, his back to the group.   
  
::How come he gets the bed?:: Schuldich asked.   
  
::He's sane:: Brad replied. ::Sleeping bags will do fine::   
  
Farfarello nodded, sprawling out on top of one of the already laid out ones. ::It's almost like the cot at the asylum, only it isn't dying::   
  
Schuldich yawned. ::What is it with you and dying bedding?:: He yanked on one of the other sleeping bags, unfurling it across the floor on the other side of the bed. ::You'd think dead mattresses hurt God, or something::   
  
::What did I say about the G-word?:: Brad asked, laying his own sleeping bag out next to Schuldich's and slipping inside. ::Everyone get a good night's rest. We have a lot to do in the morning.::   
  
::You have a lot to do:: Farfarello said. ::WE have to go sightseeing. I noticed a lot of churches on the way here::   
  
::Farf, don't:: Nagi said, rolling back over toward him. ::Not on the first day, at least::   
  
::Sleep, everyone:: Brad said, shutting his eyes. ::Nagi, could you oblige?::   
  
With a flick of his wrist, Nagi willed the light switch to fall, shrouding the room in darkness. With a sigh, Crawford settled in on the floor, hoping tomorrow would go better.


End file.
